


Coming Home

by KimpatsuNoHoseki



Series: Mettius Tarasyl'an [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Frostback Mountains, M/M, Mage Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Rogue Inquisitor (Dragon Age) - Freeform, Skyhold, anti-chantry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimpatsuNoHoseki/pseuds/KimpatsuNoHoseki
Summary: After the fight at Haven Mettius wakes up in the camp of Inquisition survivors on the Frostbacks. Now they need to find a new base, good thing Mettius has some place close by.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Series: Mettius Tarasyl'an [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768138
Kudos: 30





	Coming Home

Mettius slowly came to awareness feeling like someone was watching him. Blinking his eyes open, the first thing he saw was canvas. The next blink led him to glance to his side and see a body sitting at his side. His first thought was Dorian until his vision cleared up more and he saw Mother Giselle sitting there. 

“I’m glad to see you awake Herald. Many were worried when you were found and brought back to camp unconscious.” She said as he became more aware. It looks like he was in a one person canvas tent. He could hear arguing happening outside. 

“Where’s Dorian?”

“I couldn’t say.” 

“Right, and what’s the argument about?” Mettius knew there was a reason the Chantry mother was in his tent, he just had to get her to stop the mysterious Chantry-speak.

“I couldn’t say.”

“What can you say, Mother?”  _ This is getting ridiculous _ , Mettius thought.

“You must be careful of your image even more. The people have seen you perform three miracles now.”

“What are you talking about?” 

“You came out of the Fade with Andraste’s blessing, closed the breach threatening us all, and saved the folks of Haven while surviving an attack by an archdemon. Being Andreaste’s Chosen has consequences, Herald, and that means you must be more aware of the image you portray and the company you keep.” 

“I’ll take that under advisement, Mother Giselle. Now if you don’t mind, I need to see what that argument is about.” Mettius worked hard to not roll his eyes at the Chantry Mother. If only she knew that Andraste was just some human woman, not the Bride of the Maker and definitely not having a say in modern Thedas. Mettius was not sent by the woman anywhere, not when he’s been around a lot longer than her.

Mettius got off of the cot and headed for the tent flaps, aiming to get out before the Chantry Mother caused him to say something Josephine would throw a fit over. She’s already talked to him about a few villagers coming to her expressing concern over his dismissal of them when they say various ‘Chantry’ things. Not his fault if he doesn’t follow a made up religion that started after he was already living.

“Herald!” Cassandra called out from where she, Josephine, Cullen, and Leliana were gathered. “You’re awake.” 

“Good, we have a decision to make.” Cullen stated waving Mettius closer.

“Where’s Dorian?” Mettius asked as he looked over the map they had spread out over a boulder.

“With Varric waiting for tonight’s food to be completed.” Leliana gestured over her shoulder to the campfire set up. “We need your input before you leave to join him.”

“Before that, shouldn’t he say something to the masses?” Mother Giselle slid closer. “They have been waiting.” 

“You really don-”

“We’ll make sure he does once we are all safe, Mother.” Josephine butted in before Mettius could finish the sentence. With a small pout thrown her way, Mettius turned back to the map in front of them. 

“So where are we?” Mettius directed everyone’s attention back to the map. “I never really looked at where Haven was situated, just knew it was near the Frostbacks.” 

“Heaven was here, Herald,” Leliana pointed at the red dot on the map, “and we're about here, based on where the secret passage was and the easiest hike for the survivors to take.”

“Oh!” Mettius glanced in surprise at the map. “Do we have a specific place to head to now?”

“No, and that is the problem we are facing. Where can we take all of these people and be welcome?” Cullen said, gesturing in frustration.

“We can’t go to Orlais because most of them are Ferelden.” Josephine stated calmly. “Nor can we easily get back to Ferelden because the mages are currently in King Alastair’s poor graces.” 

“I know a spot. It won’t be on any map and may take a bit to orient myself correctly, but I can get us there.” Mettius said, still studying the map. “Do we have a map of just the Frostbacks? That will speed things up.”

“We don’t. Not many beyond the Avaar have walked these mountains in ages.” Cassandra said, crossing her arms.

“The Inquisition will follow wherever you lead, Herald.” Mettius looked up when Leliana spoke with conviction. After a heavy beat, he nodded his head. 

“We move in the morning. Now, I’m going to find Dorian and food.” 

“Herald, could I have a moment of your time?” Solas asked, stepping up as Mettius moved to join Dorian. 

“Solas,” Mettius grit out, “what can I do for you?”

“Walk with me?” Solas gestured Mettius off to the side of the plateau they had stopped on. With a casual wave of his hand, Solas lit a torch with veil fire. “I heard earlier that there was a question on where to go from here. I may have stumbled upon a solution in the fade last night while waiting for you to wake. The spirits seemed quite insistent.” 

“Were they?” Mettius crossed his arms, carefully watching the elf. “How do we know these spirits were showing you something really there?”

“The spirits did not guide me to this location, I stumbled upon it myself. The spirits were at the location when I arrived. It is an old fortress, abandoned by people and time. The spirits called it-”

“Skyhold.” Mettius interrupted. “I know it.”

“You do?” Solas looked taken aback. Mettius drew great entertainment from surprising the elf.  _ He really doesn’t know who I am. Fen’Heral was always rather stuck up and egotistical, so it really shouldn’t surprise me. _

“I stumbled across it a while ago during my wanderings across Thedas. I’ve already informed the advisors that I would be leading everyone there. Now, if there was nothing else I am in need of food and to speak with Dorian.”

“Of course, Herald. Dareth shiral, da’len.” Mettius bit back a curse at Solas calling him a child as he left.  _ You would not dare call me that Fen’Heral if you knew who I am. Mar solas ena mar din, Fen’Heral. _

“Vishante kaffas, you positive I can’t just get rid of people?” Mettius asked, dropping down in between Dorian and Varric. 

“What happened, Herald?” Varric asked as Dorian passed Mettius a bowl of food they set aside for him when they saw him head for the advisors. 

“Fanatics.”

“Careful Amatus,” Dorian chuckled, “your Vint is showing.” Mettius settled for grumbling into his bowl as he ate.

“We head out in the morning.”

“Advisors find us a spot?” Varric asked.

“Nope, I’m leading you to a place I know of. Solas apparently ‘stumbled into it in the fade’ as well just before he called me a da’len.” 

“He didn’t.” Dorian looked over in surprise before laughing.

“What am I missing here?” Varric narrowed his eyes. “Come now Sparkler, share the fun. That sounded Dalish.”

“He called me a child, Varric, me!” Mettius pouted. 

“And how do you two know Dalish?” Varric asked, glancing between the two men. “I thought those in Tevinter used Common or Tevene.”

“Yes, but Mettius taught Felix and I when he first came to Minrathous.” Dorian gestured. “Courting is a great time to learn a new language. Makes it more fun sending secret notes.” 

“You’re not from Tevinter, Herald?”

“Nope.” Mettius mysteriously stated, knowing it would bother Varric until he learned the truth. “Early night all!” Mettius called out over the campfire to the scouts and villagers on the other side. “Dorian, where are we sleeping?”

“Well the healers had you in that tent,” Dorian pointed back to the canvas Mettius had emerged from. “They have me sharing with Varric.” 

“Well that’s dumb. Varric, switch with me.” 

“Uh, sure.” 

“You done, Amatus? Let’s sleep. Scouting all day will take a lot out of me.” Dorian chuckled at Mettius and gathered their bowls. Taking a scoop of snow in each, he warmed them over the fire until the snow melted. With a few swishes, Dorian dumped the water and repeated the practice once more before passing them to Varric to store away later. 

“Night Varric.”

“Night Herald, Sparkler.” 

The next few days passed in a blur as the snow continued to fall in light waves, coming and going like the waves upon the beach at the Storm Coast. The grey skies merged into the white snow. The only way they knew they weren’t walking into the sky was the crunch of snow beneath their feet and occasional rocks and trees sticking out in a different shade of grey and green. 

Mettius refused to allow any but the lightest scouts to forge ahead with him, checking their orientation each night when the stars popped out between the clouds. While it was easy to continue travelling northward during the day with the sun, Mettius relied on the constellations for any minute shifts needed. 

Finally, he crested a ridge and came to a stop. Before him, nestled in the valley created by two mountains, was Skyhold.

“Domi sum.” Mettius whispered as he gazed upon the fortress.  _ It’s good to come home. _

  
  
  
  


Translations:

Dareth shiral, da’len = farewell, child (Dalish)

Mar solas ena mar din, Fen’Heral = Your pride will be your death, Fen’Heral (Dalish)

Domi sum = I’m home (Latin)


End file.
